


Beauty and the Fox

by AlexMac



Series: Miraculously Ever After [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Belle is totally a turtle holder fight me, F/F, F/M, Gen, this is actually all from the perspective of fox holder!Enchantress whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Belle became the holder of the Turtle Miraculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Fox

When she was younger, Piannz's chosen had enjoyed waltzing about the country, teaching ironic lessons. Between her kwami-given powers of illusion and her hard-earned skill in witchcraft, she had fancied herself a bit of a fairy godmother of sorts. She travelled the country giving out secret tests of character, rewarding those who passed magnificently and punishing those who failed. For nearly 15 years she had done this, and only Tartaruga had been able to temper the extremes to which she'd go.

Tartaruga was gone, now.

It was long past time to make some housecalls.

The enchantress made her way through the forest, the sunlight filtering through the autumn leaves. Golden warmth filled the air, a stark contrast to the dark and forbidding atmosphere that had filled the land when she had been here nearly a decade before. She wondered if the prince she had cursed had ever broken it, or if she had doomed him and the rest of the castle's inhabitants by her foolish actions.

As she approached the castle, weary and grieving and determined to make things right, she saw a young woman in a dark green housedress that reminded her sharply of her fallen partner. She felt the heavy weight of guilt set upon her chest again, and nearly lost her nerve, but forged ahead as the woman disappeared from her window.

She actually did lose her nerve as the woman came out the front door and called out to her.

"Bonsoir!"

Now, Piannz's chosen were not known for running away. They were also not known for collapsing on the edges of forests while young women in outdated dresses fussed over them and invited them into their homes. They were absolutely and most definitely not known for staring at people that happened to be dressed in green and crying.  


Piannz's chosen might slightly edit their stories to conveniently not mention things that might reflect poorly on their dignity.

As the woman helped her to her feet, she began to pay some attention to her words. "-- and I'll get Mrs Potts to make you some tea and dinner, you must be absolutely famished! When was the last time you ate?"

She honestly couldn't recall, so she remained silent.

"Well, you're going to have to get warmed up first; I hope ma bête already has the fire going." Offering her hand, she continued, "My name is Belle."

"Thank you." It was all she could say, tears still threatening to overtake her and unspent sobs clogging her throat.

Belle smiled kindly, and they entered the castle in companionable silence. 

The fire was indeed roaring in the fireplace, and as they entered, a figure rose from a high-backed armchair and turned to greet them. He seemed, from the doorway, a brightly-glowing shadow, backlit in a dark room. He was tall, and bulky. He seemed to be a Beast.

"Ma bête! We have a guest," Belle told the Beast as she entered the room, stretching up to kiss him. "She's going to need your chair, since it's nearest to the fire." The Beast growled in mock-irritation, and Belle laughed. Then he looked up.

The Beast backed up toward the fire at the same time the woman began to back out of the room. 

"I am so sorry!" they cried in unison, one desperate for forgiveness and the other for closure. The Beast stepped into the light.

He was no Beast, but instead a Prince dressed in furs. 

The woman ceased her retreat.

"You broke the spell. You broke the spell!" She laughed, she cackled, she threw her arms into the air and spun. "You broke the spell!" The Prince looked on in confusion, and Belle looked between them, piecing it together.

"Yes," Belle said, slowly. "Madame enchantress, would you like a seat? I think we have a lot to talk about, and Mrs Potts will have Chip bring us some food."

\--

  
The next morning, Piannz's chosen was gone. Sitting on the guest bed she had been in the night before were several large books, a large, nondescript wooden box, and a small box covered in delicate Chinese writing with a bracelet inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. This is not what I had planned.
> 
> Piannz is, of course, the Fox miraculous. I took her name from what Google Translate told me was Chinese for "trickster", 騙子 (Piànzi). Tartaruga is Galician for Turtle.
> 
> Belle is calling her prince "ma bête" (my beast) as an endearment. It's not standard in French, of course, but I thought it was more fitting to have her continue to use it since she calls him Beast/Bête for the entire movie.


End file.
